Making an Impression
by Kimmy Coo
Summary: Bruce Wayne ... Lois Lane ... Second date ... City of Love. However, it doesn't quite go as Lois expects. This story follows a different timeline from Altering Destinies. It is dedicated to my friend who presented this bit of a "challenge" Thank You.


**Rating:** PG – 13

**Spoilers:** Post-Infamous and TDK

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights, title, interest, characters belong Kane, Shuster & Siegel, Millar & Gough, PS3, C&J Nolan & Goyer, DC Comics and WB.

**Author's Note:** For a birthday gift my friend asked that I write a Bruce Wayne/Lois Lane fic. Two key ingredients were asked to be included – Lois and Bruce going on a second date and that said date occur in the City of Love, Paris. So with no further ado, here it is.

**Making an Impression**

It was 6:30 a.m. in Gotham City. The morning sun started to make its slow ascent in the sky. The city streets were already very much alive with the hustle and bustle of a large metropolitan city.

While Gotham's streets were still full of shadows and darkness, the steel and glass of the tall buildings that stretched high up in the blue sky glinted and gleamed in the pale morning light.

It was a breathtaking sight watching Gotham City awaken and break free from the blackness of the cold, dark night but such a splendid sight was going unheeded by Gotham's newest visitor to the city.

Despite the earliness of the hour, Lois Lane still in her pajamas was already on her fourth cup of coffee of the morning. She was hunkered down at the small dinette table of her hotel room typing furiously away on her laptop, surfing the Internet researching her latest story. She was knee deep in newspapers, crumpled napkins full of scribblings, copies of police reports, half empty paper coffee cups.

The hotel room was quiet with the exception of the sounds of rustling paper, the scratching of lead as Lois quickly jotted down notes from something she found to her occasional utterances of "Talk about a guy with a one-track mind."

Lois was just pulling the pencil from her mouth when her cell phone started blaring AC/DC's Highway to Hell. Her eyes remained glued to the computer screen as she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Lane."

"Hi Lois'," Clark Kent said on the other end of the line.

Still not taking her eyes from the computer screen, Lois tucked the phone into the crook of her neck as she navigated her way to another website. "Hey Smallville," she said distractedly as she started to scan some blog entries on a site called GothamCitzensforBatman.

When Clark didn't immediately say anything she added, "What's up?"

"Um, where are you?"

"Not at the _Planet_."

"Lois," Clark said with a sigh, exasperation clearly evident in his voice.

She grinned around the pencil that she was back to gnawing on amused at how easily she could rile Clark. Although, she could not help but notice that ever since her return from caring for Jimmy, now whenever she was away from the _Planet_ she heard more from Clark than the whole month she had been in Star City. Would make one stop to ponder if one wasn't up to her earlobes in research on a vigilante who dresses up as a big black bat. "You miss me Smallville?"

"Not really," Clark deflected. "I was just surprised when I got in this morning I didn't see you already at your desk guzzling down your fourth cup of coffee while harassing me about not being there for your beck and call."

"Knowing my morning routine right down to my harassing you? I don't know Smallville, sounds like you miss me."

Clark cleared his throat before he asked, "So where are you? Did Tess send you on another assignment or you staking out another monster truck rally?"

"You know me so well Smallville," she retorted. "Actually, I'm working on a story if you must know which you don't because you're not my father or my boss." Lois who hadn't stopped her surfing of the Internet was just pulling up another website when her computer speakers crackled 'Welcome to GothamAgainstBatman where it is our primary objective to take back what is ours from the vigilante Batman.'

"What --," Clark was starting to say but stopped when he heard the computerized voice. "You're in Gotham?"

"Damn, you found me out Smallville," she replied sarcastically.

"I thought you had finished your story on Wayne Enterprises and its military projects."

"I did," she answered distractedly because she was making some notes on the mission statement of this latest website.

"But --," Clark began but was immediately cut off by Lois.

"Smallville, what is rule number eight?" However before Clark could respond she answered her own question. "Keep your eyes open and your ears to the ground because there is always a story ready to be told."

"So you're in Gotham for a story?"

"No, I'm here for the coffee," she snarked as she rolled her eyes. "Actually, it seems Metropolis isn't the only city that has a mysterious person running around its city streets trying to clean up crime. The last time I was here I picked up the scent of something that might lead to a very interesting story.

"Apparently Gotham has a guy who dresses himself up as a black bat and goes by the moniker of Batman. Although I've got say, that's a lot less of a mouthful than the Red Blue Blur. Try to say that ten times really fast. Anyhow, here's the twist. This Batman has become a wanted man himself because apparently he killed five people two of them cops but at the same time captured a psychopath who was blowing up judges, DA's, hospitals, ferries. However, despite being hunted by the cops, Batman is still ridding the streets of Gotham's lowliest scumbags. Nothing is stopping him and I want to know why."

"Lois, are you sure that's a good idea? To get on this guy's radar," Clark asked. "This Batman doesn't really sound like someone who wants a reporter snooping around. Maybe I should --"

"Don't even say it," Lois snapped, quickly cutting Clark off. "Just wipe that thought from your mind. You are not coming here to Gotham. Look, I know we've teamed up a few times in the past but I'm flying solo on this one." Lois tossed down the pencil and leaned back in her chair, realizing that she wasn't going to get any more research done while having this conversation with Clark. "You know I see this as a golden opportunity for you to show the world exactly who Clark Kent is."

"What do you mean?"

Lois knew Clark was frowning at that exact moment, furrowing his brow in that classic Clark Kent blank look. "I've been holding your hand, being your mentor the past few months, showing you the ropes but I believe it's time for the mama bird to kick the baby bird out of the nest and see if it can fly. To see whether Clark Kent will soar to new heights or fall flat on his ass.

"Clark, why don't you use this time sans females – me here in Gotham, Lana off at goodness knows where, Chloe tending to Jimmy and work on some stories yourself."

_Knock-knock_

Lois frowned when she heard the sound at the door. _Who could that be_, she thought as she got up from her chair. _She didn't order any room service._ Plus she didn't think the hotel even had room service.

As she walked across the room, Lois continued her conversation with Clark. "We'll see if you're cut out to be a top investigative reporter at the _Daily Planet_, second only to moí or if you're just the world's fastest copy boy."

She stopped in front of the door and rolled up onto her toes to peer through the peephole. Her frown deepened when she saw who was standing on the other side. "Uh Clark, I've gotta go."

"Wait, Lois--"

"Bye," she said absently as she disconnected the call. She unlatched the lock and opened the door, peering out at her visitor with a confused frown.

"Alfred?"

"Miss Lane," he said, tilting his head in a polite gesture of greeting.

"What are you doing here," she inquired as she opened the door wider staring into the hallway at the tall, stately silver-haired gentleman, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's gentleman's gentleman and one-time guardian. _Why he was at her door at this hour_, she wondered.

A second later the light bulb went on. With a roll of her eyes she snorted. "Oh I get it. He's canceling our date. He's found something else to do like whisk the Gotham Ballet off to Bora Bora and he has stuck you with the unpleasant task of cancelling."

A small amused smile teased the corner of Alfred's lips. "Actually, Master Wayne has asked me to escort you to your date."

"But it's 6:30 in the morning."

Alfred nodded his head.

Lois looked at Bruce's butler suspiciously. If he was really here to escort her to her dinner with Bruce and not to cancel, why at nearly 7 a.m.? The only explanation she could come up with was if their date were to occur not here in Gotham but somewhere else. Like outside of the U.S.

Lois' eyes narrowed. "I'm partially right, aren't I? It's not the Gotham Ballet. It's me who's getting whisked off to some faraway land because why else would you be here at breakfast time if our date was going to be here in Gotham. Or even stateside."

Alfred only smiled.

Lois shook her head. "Sounds about right," she muttered under her breath but then she asked Alfred, "So where is he? He couldn't come and pick me up himself for our date?"

"We're to meet him there."

When Lois threw Alfred a quizzical look, he explained further, "Master Wayne already went ahead because of business."

"Business? So that's what they're calling it now," she said in a mocking tone, guessing that the supposed business was him jetting over to wherever with his previous night's date and had just decided to stay. Lois raised her hand to stop Alfred from having to try to come up with an explanation for his ward. "Don't worry Alfred, I get the full picture." She crossed her arms as she looked Alfred in the eye. "So where are we headed? Bora Bora? Buenos Aires? No, I know," she exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. "Paris, the City of Love."

Lois watched Alfred closely as she had ticked off the possibilities but his facial expression never changed. He did not give anything away. Great poker face, she thought. She heaved a sigh and then said, "So I guess I need to pack?"

An hour later Lois found herself settling into the butter soft tan leather seat of Bruce Wayne's black Bentley. It had taken her a full hour to shower, pack up her change of clothes since she certainly wasn't donning her date attire now because if she did, by the time they got to wherever they were headed for, she would look like one big wrinkle.

Plus, she had to pack up all her research on Gotham's Batman. With her being picked up at 6:30 in the morning for a 7 o'clock dinner date, it was pretty obvious she was going to have a lot of time on her hands.

Alfred slowly pulled the car out into the busy morning rush hour city traffic. As Lois watched the scenery pass swiftly by, she thought of the events that led up to her being whisked off to some foreign land for a date with Bruce Wayne. And their second date no less.

Three weeks ago, she had met Bruce in a very unique way, one could say. Actually when she came to Gotham meeting Bruce Wayne had been the furthest thing from her mind. She had written him off as a typical member of the billionaire boys club – a young, selfish, spoiled, arrogant, thinks he's God's gift to women handsome playboy who just kept getting wealthier and more powerful with no thanks to any effort from him. Bruce Wayne and the like gained their wealth and power off the minds, intellect and hard work of other people. And like she really wanted to spend her precious time chasing such a man all over the city to get a mindless, ego-stroking interview. Not! No, what brought her to Gotham was his family's company, Wayne Enterprises.

While she had been sitting in the Star City Hospital waiting room passing the time until Jimmy came out of some minor surgery, she had started reading an op-ed piece in the _Journal_ about changes occurring at the Pentagon and how they were exploring new avenues that would help protect the soldiers in the field and one company in particular had set aside almost three-quarters of its R&D budget to defense projects and that was Wayne Enterprises under the helm of Lucius Fox. This of course caught Lois' attention.

As she had told Clark, one had to keep your eyes peeled and ears to ground because there is always a story waiting to be told. Not that a new direction at the Pentagon or the R&D budget of a competitor would've interested Tess but it would interest the editor at the _Star and Stripes_ and since from time to time she still free-lanced for the military paper when a story presented itself, she had decided to make a field trip to Gotham City when Chloe had given her a temporary respite from her Florence Nightingale duties.

As soon as the story started to germinate in her head, Lois had immediately called, emailed and left messages requesting an interview with Wayne Enterprises' CEO, Lucius Fox. Once Mr. Fox had learned that she was representing the _Star and Stripes_, he had granted her said interview as well as given her a personal tour of the R&D department. It was there where she had her first and one could say very memorable meeting with Bruce Wayne.

Lois saw her small amused smile reflected in the car's backseat window as the Bentley passed through a tunnel that took them off the island of Gotham City and out to the private airfield that housed the Wayne jets. Thinking back to their first meeting, she had to admit, she did have a way of making a first impression with these wealthy, powerful little princes. With Oliver she thought he was a messenger boy and with Bruce, well . . .

"Here is a project that you might find of interest," Lucius Fox said as he stopped in front of a small table and handed Lois a pair of wraparound sunglasses. She and Mr. Fox had just spent the past forty-five minutes walking around Wayne Enterprises' R&D department and Lois had been receiving an in-depth tour of the facilities and various military projects that were in development.

Lois turned the sunglasses over in her hand, noting that they didn't look any different than the type that the soldiers wore in the field with the exception of an earbud that extended from the right earpiece.

"Please put them on and secure the earbud," Lucius directed.

Lois did as he had instructed. She then looked over at Lucius and watched him punch a few keys on the laptop that also sat on the table. She heard a hum in her ear right before the room turned "red" and a virtual grid appeared in both lenses of the sunglasses.

"Oooo, cool," she exclaimed. "Terminator vision." Smiling, Lois looked over at Lucius. Her smile slipped when she saw that he was looking at her with a puzzled frown. She then added, "You know, 'I'll be bahhck'," she said in her worst imitation of an Austrian accent. When he didn't smile or even appear to get the joke, Lois quickly cleared her throat. Hoping to move beyond the awkward moment she asked, "So what do these babies do other than look totally bad-ass?"

Lucius turned back to the keyboard and punched a few more keys which caused the image in the right lens of the glasses to change and now provided Lois with a 3-D layout of the entire floor as well as all workstations, cabinets, support beams. "It provides the solider with a 3-D map of the entire area he is reconning by utilizing the technology of echo location."

"Echo location? You mean like the sonar found on a submarine."

"Yes Miss Lane, like on a submarine," Lucius confirmed with a satisfied smile.

"I guess that's why they pay me the big bucks," she quipped. When Lucius only raised his eyebrow, Lois once again cleared her throat and distracted herself by testing out the technology.

"The glasses are in the final stages of development and Wayne Enterprises will be presenting them to the Pentagon very soon. We are hoping to add another feature to the glasses but we are still in the early stages of this next phase," he explained as he picked up M4 carbine rifle.

"Do you know how to use this," Lucius asked as he presented her the rifle. When Lois nodded he handed her the rifle. "I want you to acquire a target and shoot."

Lois hesitated. She turned the rifle over in her hand realizing that it was a mock up of a M4 rifle but this firearm had a much wider barrel than the standard military issue M4 rifle. It also had a number of wires running out of the butt of the handle and these wires were connected into the laptop.

She looked at Lucius once again but then did as he had asked; she went about acquiring a target. As she raised the gun and peered through the scope of the rifle scanning the area, she heard in her ear a computerized voice informing her of each possible target the distance, wind direction, velocity, everything she would need to know to take an accurate shot. When she settled on her target, the top of the W in the Wayne Enterprises logo embossed on the department's steel doors, she heard in her ear 'Target is locked. Fire when ready.'

Lois fired.

However just as she squeezed off a round, the stainless steel doors slid open. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she watched the bullet, a florescent yellow foam ball, travel the distance and hit Bruce Wayne, the heir apparent of Gotham, right between the eyes.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks as the "bullet" bounced off his forehead.

Lois choked on a laugh which she quickly turned into a fit of coughing. "Betcha that was a first Rich Boy," Lois snickered under her breath as she watched Bruce Wayne blink before he resumed walking over to her and Lucius.

Just as Bruce approached the table she stated with a pleased grin, "I'd say it's a success."

"Mr. Wayne, we weren't expecting you today," Lucius said as he shut down the laptop.

Bruce gave a casual dismissive shrug of his finely clothed broad shoulders. "I was bored and came down to see if there was anything of interest here. And I see there is," he said as he turned to Lois flashing her that infamous playboy smile that had set many a female hearts aflutter.

Lois took in the man standing before her - from his perfectly groomed not a strand out of place dark brown hair, to his custom fitted steel gray wool suit to the indifferent aura that surrounded him to his hands tucked in his pockets and finally to his roguish smile._ Lucky me_, she thought with a roll of her eyes, _I get the Bruce Wayne charm treatment_. _Defenses up Lois_, she chanted to herself as she returned the rifle to the table and slipped off the glasses, _you can fend off anything he lobs your way_. With a cool smile firmly in place, Lois met Bruce's hooded gaze as Lucius made the introductions.

"This is Lois Lane of Metropolis' _Daily Planet._"

"Metropolis," Bruce said with a raised eyebrow. "You're a long way from home Miss Lane. I wouldn't think a Metropolis newspaper would be all that interested in my company."

"Oh it's not."

Standing a bit straighter, Bruce with a smug smile, concluded, "I didn't think so."

Knowing the direction in which his thinking was headed, Lois rolled her eyes once again. _Could this guy be any more full of himself?_ "I'm more interested in your assets."

Bruce's smile widened. "Really," he asked, his voice laced with feigned surprise, his eyes twinkling with interest.

When Bruce had first flashed his infamous smile, she didn't think a smile could get more roguish but gazing at him now, it certainly could, she thought somewhat dreamily but the suggestive tone of his voice and the look in his eyes finally registered.

"Your military assets, Mr. Wayne," she snapped but she was more annoyed at herself that she made such a slip of the tongue.

"Miss Lane is here on behalf of the _Stars & Stripes," _Lucius explained. "She is following up on an opinion piece she had read in the _Journal_ and wanted to take a more in-depth look on behalf of the Army."

"One of my rules of reporting," Lois chimed in. "Always keep your eyes open and ears to the ground because there is always a story ready to be told and after reading the op-ed, this seemed like a subject our men and women would like to read up on and judging from Wayne Enterprises' latest project," she stole a quick glance at the sunglasses and rifle, "I was right. Definitely a story worth writing about."

Lois turned to Lucius, extending her hand, "Well I think I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you for the informative tour, Mr. Fox."

"Miss Lane, it was a pleasure. I would be honored to give you a tour of our aeronautical division the next time you're in Gotham."

"I will definitely keep that in mind, Mr. Fox." Lois reluctantly turned back to Bruce. She knew it would be incredibly rude if she didn't shake his hand as well. "Good-bye Mr. Wayne," she politely said as she extended her hand.

His playboy smile still beaming, Bruce took her hand and slowly shook it while he gazed into her eyes. As soon as his hand touched hers, a jolt, one would almost say it was electric, shot straight to her core. It stunned her for a brief second. She knew Bruce felt it as well. She saw him stiffen and his eyes widen in surprise when their hands had touched.

She instantly frowned, not quite sure what to make of what just passed between them but she quickly dismissed the electrical jolt as just a side effect of being surrounded by all this technology because Lois knew those life-altering, shaken to the core moments only happens in the movies. Or in fairy tales. She gave a slight shake of her head. _Get your head back in the game Lois_, she silently chastised.

"Like I said, good-bye," Lois said. She went to remove her hand from Bruce's strong grip but she was immediately met with resistance. She stole a quick look at him.

The stunned look was gone; his arrogant, playful smile was firmly back in place as he continued to hold onto her hand. "Until tonight."

Lois was focusing on her tug of war over her hand when his words sunk in. Her frown deepened. She stopped tugging. "Wait, what do you mean 'until tonight'?"

"You. Me. Dinner."

"Why on earth would I agree to go to dinner with you?"

"Because you need to make up for the egregious error you committed against me."

"Egregious error? What are you talking about?"

Bruce looked pointedly at the M4 rifle lying on the table.

Lois followed his gaze. She stared incredulously at the rifle and the yellow foam "bullets" that sat beside the rifle and then looked back at Bruce. "You're kidding me, right? You're saying that you're offended because I bonked you on the head . . . with a foam ball . . . And you expect me to accompany you to dinner? I don't think so," she stated in a firm tone as she tried once again to regain possession of her hand but she had little success since he still wouldn't relinquish his hold.

She threw him a disgruntled look. "I'd like to have my hand back Mr. Wayne."

Bruce just continued to grin at her with that smug look of his.

Lois looked into his hazel brown eyes but then she saw something totally unexpected. The mischief and fun disappeared. His smile had slipped and he was staring at her with such focused intensity that it made her pause. But then she blinked and when she looked again it was gone, like it was never there. _Just seeing things_, Lois thought to herself. _He's just an arrogant, spoiled, rich boy. Nothing else there._

Lois gave another discreet tug at her hand but he still held on. She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'm not getting my hand back unless I agree to have dinner with you, am I?" She heaved a loud reluctant sigh and begrudgingly conceded, "Fine."

Their first date, if you would call it that was just what she thought it would be - a three ring circus. He took her to a popular Gotham restaurant where they were surrounded by hordes of paparazzi, gossip reporters and curious Gothamites.

Despite the bedlam that surrounded their first date and while nothing all that enlightening occurred during that evening, she had to admit her time with Bruce that night was a lot more enjoyable than she had been expecting. After spending a few hours with him and being the sole focus of his attention, she could see now why he had a new woman on his arm each night, why men wanted to be like him, why females literally kissed the ground he walked on.

Bruce Wayne exuded charm but it wasn't the typical, smarmy charm that could be spotted a mile away. No, Bruce possessed a different kind of charm that was truly his own. Lois had to admit that even Oliver lacked the charm that Bruce possessed. His was subtle, elegant, sophisticated, seductive. Bruce's charm drew you in. It made one forget that you were in the company of one of the most famous playboys in the world.

Lois was pulled from her deep thoughts when Alfred drove over a bump. It was then she saw the large approaching overhead sign that read Wayne Airfield. Alfred pulled the Bentley into a vacant spot adjacent to the tarmac and before Lois was even able to place her hand on the handle to open the door, Alfred was already there extending his gloved hand to help her out of the vehicle.

As Alfred got the rest of her belongings from the car, Lois gazed at the silver Lear jet that sat idling on the empty tarmac. The morning sun glinted off of the silver metal casting an ethereal glow to the outer skin of the plane. The engines purred as the pilot went about his pre-flight checklist.

Lois took a long look at the rising sun. She was about to board a plane to go on another date with Bruce Wayne, the professional playboy. Why? While Dr. Phil would have had a field day, Lois had already figured it all out.

It was a step to move on with her life. She wasn't going to sit around and dwell on would'ves, could'ves, should'ves. Lament over what might have been developing between her and Clark, over what almost happened between them at Chloe's wedding reception, over the almost kiss, over Lana's return and subsequent departure from Clark's life.

Whatever feelings she thought she might have been developing for Clark and erroneously thinking that they were reciprocated had been just a momentary lapse in rational thought. She had come to this enlightened realization as she sat by Jimmy's bedside in Star City. Being many, many miles away, being pretty much incommunicado with everyone save Chloe, barely hearing a tweet from Clark, playing Florence Nightingale, it gave her the much needed distraction but also the space to sort out her feelings, to clear her thinking, to make her see reality. She had gotten caught up in all the talk of undying love, commitment, soft light, flowers, working side-by-side with Clark nearly 24/7 at the _Planet_, seeing him wear something other than plaid flannel, writing stories about the little people of Metropolis.

She needed no further proof that it was all just a momentary lapse in judgment when upon her return to Metropolis, she had given Clark an opening to confront and address this whatever that had been developing mutually between them and he opted out. That was fine with her because it was the answer she needed. It was crystal clear that what almost happened between them was fleeting and only because of the wedding. She needed to move beyond this confusing moment in her life and what better way to do that than to throw herself into the one constant in her life - work.

And work was what had led her to Gotham and to Bruce Wayne.

If she truly were honest with herself, moving on with her life wasn't the only reason she was going on a second date with Bruce. Garnering just a miniscule attention from Bruce Wayne even if he was just playing his part had provided a temporary salve on her raw and slow healing wounds. Not that anything real would develop between her and Bruce because one, she wasn't looking for any long-term romance. As she had learned over and over again romantic relationships and Lois Lane just did not mix.

Second, Bruce was so not her type. She had been down that hot, rich and famous road before and she certainly wasn't going to travel that rocky road again. If anything it would provide a fun story to tell her grandkids, that she went on a date with Bruce Wayne and managed not to be another notch on his bedpost.

It was all these contributing factors that explained why upon her return to Gotham to further investigate the Batman story that she had agreed to another date with Bruce when he had called her up. Her thinking as she heard his deep voice on the other end, why the hell not. Why not go out with him again? She didn't have such a horrible time the first time they went out and she certainly wasn't going to lock herself away to pine after some guy who may or may not be interested in her. No siree, Lois Lane did not pine, lament or sit in a corner and watch the world go by because love had done her wrong. So she said yes and now she found herself on the tarmac of Wayne Airfield about to jet off to some foreign destination.

Lois followed Alfred across the tarmac and up the steps and as she entered the softly lit cabin she took in her surroundings. The cream colored leather seats, the honey colored walls, the plush thickness of the matching carpet, the subtle embossed Wayne Enterprises logo on the cockpit door. Such elegance and sophistication, not too dissimilar to its owner Lois silently observed as she watched Alfred carry her luggage to the rear of the plane and disappear behind a door. A second later he reappeared and gestured for her to take a seat in the leather chair that flanked a small rectangular table next to the windows.

Lois sat down, took another look at her surroundings before she pulled out her laptop and notes on the Batman knowing she had many hours to kill before they arrived at their final destination. She soon became quickly engrossed in her research, barely taking note of their take-off nor of Alfred providing her with an endless supply of coffee. It was as he was refilling her cup for the upteenth time that she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and saw Alfred holding a pristinely polished silver coffee pot pouring steaming hot coffee into her mug. She immediately blushed; embarrassed that Bruce's gentleman's gentleman had been waiting on her hand and foot for the past couple of hours.

"Good one Lois," she muttered under breath. She flashed him an abashed smile as she quickly shut down her computer and packed up her notes clearing the table. "I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean for you to be waiting on me. Sometimes I can get serious tunnel vision and forget everything that is going on around me."

"Don't worry Miss Lane. It's what I'm here for," Alfred said with a gentle smile.

Lois gave a small shake of her head. "No it's not. Please sit down. No more waiting on me." When Alfred made no move to take a seat, Lois put on her determined, stubborn face. "I won't take no for an answer. Seeing as there has been no change in altitude, I think we're going to be airborne for a few more hours so sit. Now." Lois sat back folding her arms over her chest as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow, silently conveying that she wasn't going to give on this issue.

Alfred hesitated briefly before he placed the silver coffee pot aside and took a seat opposite her. An awkward silence fell over the interior of the cabin as they sat across from each other.

Wanting to put him at ease, Lois tried to break the ice. "So tell me, what was it like serving in Her Majesty's elite commando unit?"

When Alfred look surprised, she grinned as she gave him a mischievous wink. "Hey, they don't call me an investigative reporter for nothing."

Alfred smiled as he looked down at the polished wood surface of the table. "Well, there was one time during the war when we were working jointly with your 81st Airborne . . .," he began as he settled back in his seat.

For the next couple of hours Lois was regaled with numerous stories of Alfred's time as one of Her Majesty's elite commandos but not without her peppering in a few "war" anecdotes of her own. She questioned, queried, prodded him about his missions - whom he had encountered or captured, what he had learned on his world travels, of the places he was deployed to what he liked best or worst. Their discussion was focused solely on him. Lois had intentionally avoided all talk about Bruce or even about Bruce's family knowing that Alfred would not talk about the Waynes and in particular about his one-time ward.

However getting Alfred to talk about his past was not just to pass the time but it was also to learn more about Alfred Pennyworth whom she concluded was kind, gentle but very protective and fiercely loyal. Through him telling stories about his past, she was also learning more about the man he served.

It had been ingrained in her by the General that you truly get to know a man by the men he leads and the men he surrounds himself with. Hence, by spending time and hearing stories from Alfred, she was getting to know more about Bruce Wayne and surprisingly, a very interesting picture was beginning to develop.

What she was learning totally flew in the face of Bruce's reckless, spoiled playboy image. Especially when she took into account Wayne Enterprises' CEO, Lucius Fox. Mr. Fox had a reputation of someone being on the up and up, a straight shooter, a very humble, low-key man who helms one of the most powerful and prosperous companies in the world. Alfred and Mr. Fox were not exactly the type of people she would have associated with the likes of Bruce. _How interesting_. _Maybe just maybe Bruce Wayne does have deeper layers,_ she thought.

Alfred and she were chuckling over Lois' tale of one bitterly cold December night, a Russian General and a bottle of vodka when there was a change in the sound of the jet's engine which was then followed up by a slight change in cabin pressure indicating that they were starting to make their descent.

Alfred glanced at his watch. "I believe you should start getting ready for your date Miss Lane."

Lois too glanced at her watch. Approximately five hours had passed and they were making their descent and since Alfred had picked her up around seven in the morning for dinner and if she pushed her watch ahead six hours, she came to the conclusion that they were somewhere over Europe.

Just as she suspected, impress the female by jetting her off to some romantic European city. A part of her had hoped Bruce was different especially when taking into account the little signs she had been gathering that made her think that he was different but obviously such was not the case, he was following the billionaire boys club's book on how to woo women. With a shake of her head, Lois got up and followed Alfred to the jet's sleeping area to wash up and change.

Twenty minutes later, Lois dressed in a cobalt blue figure hugging sheath dress and black heels emerged from the sleeping area while securing a gold bangle bracelet to her wrist.

Alfred greeted her with a slight bow of his head. "The pilot has just informed me that we are about to land and that we should prepare for landing."

Lois took her seat and gazed out the small window watching the wispy clouds and the patchwork scenery of the ground far below pass by but she wasn't paying it any attention. Instead, she was wondering what exactly this night was going to bring. Was she going to discover if there truly was something more to Bruce Wayne? That the cocky, spoiled playboy was just a front? Or was Bruce exactly what the world saw and nothing more?

Within fifteen minutes of her taking her seat, the jet had touched down and she found herself standing on the tarmac watching the early evening sun descend from the clear blue sky. She looked around at the landscape of the airfield trying to spot any famous landmarks that might give her an indication as to where she was but there was nothing there but trees, concrete and other small private jets.

Alfred came up behind her. "Miss Lane, if you will follow me."

Lois watched Alfred walk towards the gate that bordered the tarmac. Just then a gust of wind kicked up sending her long brown hair aflutter. She shivered. As she stood all alone in the middle of the tarmac, the breeze blowing around her, the sun setting, the moon and stars slowing blinking on, Lois got the strangest sense that once she climbed into the waiting car, something in her life was going to change.

When she made no move to follow him, Alfred stopped. He turned and walked back to where she was. "Do you trust me," he quietly asked.

The sense of disquiet she had felt moments before was quickly forgotten as Lois gazed into Alfred's kind blue eyes. After a long moment a crooked smile appeared. She looked askance at him, "Yes Alfred I trust you." She paused for a brief moment before adding, "But your ward, not so much."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Very wise Miss Lane."

Lois chuckled. She then hooked her arm through his and with mischievous grin she said, "Alfred, I have a feeling that this is the beginning of beautiful friendship."

Once again Lois found herself in the back of another black Bentley leaving the airfield far behind. As they drove the roads, Lois watched the scenery pass her by, the slow transition from a country landscape to what in the States would be deemed a suburb area to finally an urban city area. Along the way she started to see the tell-tale signs of where she was – Paris.

After another couple of minutes they finally entered the Parisian city limits. Alfred expertly weaved the car through busy city streets. The street lights flickered on, the tiny shops, restaurants and cafes that lined the streets started to glow from within as the daylight started to fade making way for the City of Lights to come alive.

As they crossed over one of the many bridges that spanned the River Seine, with the setting sun glinting off of the metal structure Lois could now see the famous outline of the Eiffel Tower and when she swung her gaze over to her right she was just about able to make out the two square towers and the tall thin spire of Notre Dame Cathedral.

Lois was a bit surprised at first when Alfred did not head in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. She was half expecting to find herself dining at the base of the structure being serenaded by a string quartet but when he headed in the opposite direction crossing over the Seine, she concluded that instead she was going to be dining somewhere along the Champs-Elysées, most likely _Le Fouquet's_, the restaurant where many famous people go to be seen.

When the car turned onto the famous avenue, Lois' breath hitched in the back of her throat. She had to admit Paris was beautiful, especially at dusk. The trees lining the streets were lit up with small white pinlights, French flags gently flapping in the evening breeze, the sidewalks bustling with tourists and Parisians alike, the Arc de Triomphe, glimmering like the jewel it was at the end of the famous street.

However, for the second time in a very short span Lois was taken by surprise when Alfred did not pull up in front of _Le Fouquet's_ but passed by it and all the flashing blubs of the paparazzi and gawkers but instead he turned onto Avenue de George V and then immediately turned onto Rue Vernet. After traveling approximately two and half blocks, Alfred finally pulled over directly in front the Hôtel Vernet where the elite French restaurant, _Les Elysées du Vernet_ resided.

Alfred immediately came around and opened the door extending his hand to help Lois out of the car. As soon as she got out she saw Bruce standing at the hotel's entrance which was cordoned off with red velvet ropes forcing the other guests to have to wait to enter because he was commandeering the entrance so he could meet his date. Admittedly, he was looking most handsome dressed in a black suit, white dress shirt and black tie. An air of casualness surrounded him. He was clearly not concerned that he was the center of attention or that he was commandeering the hotel's entrance. In fact, he seemed to bask in the attention.

Before she walked over to meet Bruce Lois looked at Alfred then over her shoulder at the tip of the Eiffel Tower that could be seen just above the rooftops surrounding the hotel and then she returned her gaze back at Alfred. She smirked, silently conveying that she had guessed right back in her hotel room, the City of Love. Alfred's lips curved up at the corners, his only indication that he understood and agreed.

Her back straight, chin out, Lois walked slowly but confidently over to Bruce, fully aware that all eyes were trained on her. She could hear the whispers and see out of the corner of her eye some flashes going off. It was a bit unnerving but hey, if she could "strip" to _Don't Cha_ in front of a room of drooling male strangers, this was a piece of cake and no removing of clothes was required.

As Lois came to a stop in front of Bruce, his lazy smile widened. "Hello Lois. Did you have a good flight?"

As Lois looked into Bruce's hazel-brown eyes all eyes, all whispers, all the noise of the city faded away. It was just her and Bruce.

"Yes I did and, I had the perfect company," she said turning to look back at Alfred who was standing by the Bentley.

"I can always rely on Alfred."

"Yes you can," she said as she turned back to Bruce. "You're a very lucky man to have him in your life."

"Yes, I am," Bruce quietly agreed.

Lois noticed that Bruce was looking over her shoulder at Alfred when he answered. She also could not help but notice that his expression had gentled, his voice had softened. But in the next instant, all traces of a softer, kinder, gentler Bruce was gone.

"Why don't we go inside, a table is waiting for us," he said as he held his hand out in front him. As she started forward she felt Bruce place a hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward. The feel of his hand pressing against her back sent a shiver up her spine. _Get it together Lane. He's just a handsome playboy who has all the right moves_, she chanted to herself as she walked towards the hotel's entrance.

Just as they walked through the hotel's glass doors into the brightly lit lobby, a uniformed gentleman appeared holding out a large bouquet of yellow roses. Bruce took the roses and handed them to Lois. She took them with a polite smile but on the inside, she was rolling her eyes. This was more like along the lines of what she was expecting. She felt much better. She was on firm ground again. She had to confess that ever since her in-flight discussion with Alfred, the location of their date, the way he looked at Alfred, she was starting to feel a bit uncertain but with this latest gesture, it was business as usual for the playboy.

They silently walked into the restaurant, Lois leading the way. There they were greeted by the maitre d' who immediately escorted them to a table that sat in the center of the restaurant. Once again all eyes were trained on them.

As they took their seats, the wait staff scurried around them filling their water goblets with sparkling water while the maitre d' placed a leather bound menu at Bruce's side. While the restaurant's sommelier quietly conferred with Bruce, Lois looked around at the interior of the restaurant.

It was quite breathtaking with its glass domed ceiling, the glittering chandeliers, its oyster white walls, the champagne colored tapestry, the dark leather seating, the fine white table linens and a nearly twelve foot tall bouquet of white starburst lilies that sat just over Bruce's shoulder. Extravagant yet elegant. Posh but classy.

Lois looked back across the table just as Bruce dismissed the sommelier. As soon as he left, the head waiter approached their table. Bruce ordered their first course in fluent French, his accent and intonation perfect. When the waiter left the sommelier reappeared holding out a bottle of Cristal Champagne for Bruce to inspect. With a nod from Bruce, the sommelier popped the bottle and poured the bubbly into two crystal flutes. Lois accepted the flute with a smile. She looked first at the tiny bubbles dancing in the pale gold liquid then down at the large bouquet of roses. Wined, dined and showered with roses – one more page torn out of the billionaire boys club's book on how to woo women.

After placing the bottle into a free standing silver wine bucket, the sommelier disappeared leaving the two of them finally alone. Bruce leaned lazily back, hooking an arm over the back of his chair. His long fingers lazily toyed with the thin stem of the flute as he looked across the table at her, a small but proud smile gracing his lips.

Lois glanced once again at the roses, the champagne, the fine eating establishment before looking at Bruce, meeting his gaze with an arch of her brow and a smirk.

A silence fell over the table as they stared at each other.

He tilted his head to one side as he looked deeply into her eyes while his fingers continued to play with the champagne flute.

Lois couldn't read what was going through his mind at that moment for there was no change in his facial expression nor a change in his body language. However, she never averted her eyes; she just continued to look at him with a polite smile.

Another long moment passed before he quietly chuckled. "You're not the least bit impressed? The flowers, jetting you over to Paris in my private jet, my ordering in French, none of it?"

"Not really," she answered without the slightest bit of hesitation. "Don't get me wrong, this is all very nice," she said as she raised the champagne flute. "Now if I was a small-town girl who never made it beyond the family farm and was only used to farmboys, that might be one thing but I'm a city girl and an Army brat to boot. And besides, when my early years were spent being stationed in Germany, Okinawa, Italy, you learn real quick that only knowing how to say 'where's the bathroom' in the native language only gets you so far," she explained as she expertly slipped between fluent German, Japanese and Italian.

Lois then shrugged her shoulders with feigned regret indicating that she really wasn't impressed by all that she had seen and heard.

Bruce silently nodded his head; however in the next instant, without warning, he stood up and walked away from the table to quickly disappear through the kitchen doors.

"Uh . . . Umm . . . Ehh," she sputtered as she watched Bruce without a single word to her walk out. For a long couple of minutes, she sat uncomfortably at the table waiting and silently hoping for his speedy return. As each minute passed, Lois felt every pair of eyes looking at her. As each second ticked by and no Bruce, she heard the whispers swell, growing increasingly louder.

Lois glanced over to the table next to her and smiled weakly at a young couple who were casting pitying glances her way. She rolled her eyes as she faced forward. "Great," she muttered.

She stole a quick glance at her watch. It was nearing fifteen minutes since Bruce had disappeared. "Admit it Lois, he ditched you. Couldn't you for a few hours act like a normal swooning female? No, you had to go and pull a Lois. And with an audience no less," she mumbled. "How are you going to get out of this one? You're stranded in a foreign country with no means of getting home."

Lois grabbed her champagne flute and quickly downed its contents. She then grabbed Bruce's glass and drank its bubbly contents. "Can't call Clark because, well, he can't fly. Certainly can't call Oliver . . . Yeah, I can just hear that conversation, 'Hey Oliver, I need you to send the Queen jet over to Paris and pick me up. Why Lois? Well because I was on a date with one of your fellow members of the billionaire boys club and after I stuck my big fat foot in my mouth he up and stranded me here in Paris.' Yeah, that would go over well. And I am most definitely not calling the General." She let out a loud, reluctant sigh as she reached over and snatched the bottle of Cristal from the silver bucket. "Guess I'm going to have to max out my credit cards and I can't even write this off as a business expense."

She was just starting to refill her glass when Bruce reappeared. She stopped in mid-pour. The champagne bottle hovered over the glass but its contents were still flowing. She stared at Bruce, unblinking.

Just as the champagne was about to spill over Bruce reached out and removed the bottle from Lois' numb fingers. He returned the champagne to the bucket. When he turned back to her, he slipped his hands into his pockets bowing his head, looking at the floor.

Lois' brow creased. He was acting as if he were contrite or the like. _Okay, did I just fall down the rabbit hole? _She quickly looked around. All eyes, she noted, were focused on them. She looked back at Bruce.

He looked up and when he met her gaze, his eyes softened and the gentlest smile appeared. It took her as well as every other female's breath away. With a slight bow of his head, Bruce said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Lois."

Lois blinked. "Huh?"

"I went about this all wrong."

"Huh?"

His eyes twinkled in amusement as his lips curved into an endearing, crooked smile. "I'd like to start over. Starting with these." He reached over and grabbed the roses off the table. He then turned and handed them to the woman at the next table but not before extracting one perfect rose.

"Ooookay," Lois drawled as she watched Bruce hand the flowers to the young woman. _What the hell is going on_, she frantically thought.

Bruce turned back to Lois holding out the single yellow rose. "Come with me." When she didn't immediately take the rose, he softly added, "Please."

Lois stared at the perfect rose. She then looked up and stared into those hazel-brown eyes. After another long second passed, she took the proffered flower.

He came up behind her pulling out her chair and then silently guided her out of the restaurant. When they reached the hotel lobby, he asked, "Can you walk in those?" He directed his gaze to her three inch black heels.

Lois looked down at her feet. "Um yeah," she responded. She then looked at him with a confused frown. "Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said softly.

"But --," Lois began but was cut off when Bruce placed his hand on her waist and propelled her forward down the marble lobby steps and out of the hotel. There at the curb Alfred was waiting, holding the rear door open.

He greeted them with a tiny nod. "Master Wayne. Miss Lane."

Now that she was out of the restaurant and away from all those curious eyes and realizing that they were not dining at the restaurant, Lois didn't feel so adrift. She felt more in control. Lois dug in her heels, halting their advancement. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Bruce. "I am not setting one foot in the car until you tell me where we are going."

"Did anyone tell you that you are adorable when you get your hackles up? That mutinous gleam in your eyes, that stubborn jut of your chin."

Her lips compressed into a thin line. She took a step closer to Bruce, getting right up into his face. "Listen up. Adorable is used to describe puppy dogs, bunny rabbits, kitty cats, not Lois Lane. Got that Rich Boy?"

"Roger that," Bruce answered with a small amused grin.

"So I repeat, where are we going?"

"Do you trust me Lois," he softly asked.

Lois looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. "Alfred asked me the same thing."

"And how did you answer?"

"That I trusted him. You, not so much."

Bruce grinned as he peered at her through his eyelashes. "That's probably a very wise decision."

Lois frowned as she eyed him suspiciously. "That's exactly what Alfred said."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "He has been around me my whole life so he should know me by now."

"One would hope," she quipped. Lois looked Bruce over before she blew out an exasperated sigh. "You're going to be stubborn about this, aren't you? Fine," she ground out as she climbed into the back of the Bentley.

They rode in silence as Alfred navigated the Avenue de Champs-Elyéese away from the Arc de Triomphe towards the Tuilleries Gardens.

Lois looked over to her right to the man sitting next to her. Bruce was looking out the front windshield watching the scenery pass by. She stared at his strong, handsome profile then down at the yellow rose resting in her lap.

After what just happened in the restaurant, she had to concede. There was more to Bruce than what the rest of the world knew. He was expectedly arrogant yet at times behaved unexpectedly; he gave off an air of flippancy and indolence yet there were brief flashes of steely determination and focused intensity. This duality of Bruce was most perplexing to her.

She glanced once again at his profile. Who exactly are you Bruce Wayne?

However before she had time to further ponder the question, Alfred pulled up to the entrance of the Tuilleries Gardens. Lois frowned, wondering what Bruce had up his sleeve.

Bruce got out first and came around to her side of the car and opened the door. Lois climbed out and while Bruce spoke quietly with Alfred, she took this moment alone to collect herself and take in her surroundings.

The park was fairly deserted. The last remaining tourists were leaving, heading back to their hotels to wash up and enjoy a fine French dinner. The gardens now had a very private feel making the wide open expanse of the famous French Gardens feel smaller, more intimate.

By this time the sun was well below the trees, its golden rays streamed through the lacy openings of the leaves. The small lights lining the paths as well as the tall old fashioned street lights softly glowed. The sun and the lights combined provided a secluded but romantic ambiance.

As he came up beside her, Bruce asked, "Shall we?" He then proceeded to walk ahead.

Lois stayed where she was. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To dinner."

"But this place is about to close."

"Not for us," he said as he started to walk away.

Lois looked at Bruce for a long moment but then she finally began to follow him, curious to see where all this was leading. As they took a turn down a path, Lois noted that they were not heading into the Gardens but instead were heading south, towards the Seine.

They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Lois finally spoke.

"I've been wondering. How did you know that I would be able to travel abroad at a moment's notice? Without any forewarning or anything."

"You always carry your passport with you."

Lois stopped. "Wait." She reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm. "How did you know that?"

"If I remember correctly and I quote, 'I never know where a story will take me so my passport is like my American Express; I never leave home without it.'"

Lois furrowed her brow in befuddlement. "You remember that?"

"You seem surprised."

She started and stopped a few times before she finally was able to speak. "It's just that it's usually one of those things that seem to go in one ear and out the other. People have a tendency to just tune it or more like me out."

"Well I'm not like most people."

Her lips slowly curved into a small half-smile as she started to absently chew her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that."

They exchanged a brief look before they started walking again. As they continued walking down the path, Lois would occasionally cast furtive glances at Bruce. What exactly was he up? What was going on? This date was turning out to be nothing like she expected. He had her guessing and she hated guessing.

Before long they came to an area where the grass and trees ended and the cobblestone sidewalk began. Where they were standing opened to a part of the gardens that edged the River Seine.

Lois softly gasped as she took in the scene before her.

There along the banks of the Seine was a small table set for two. It was draped in the finest linen. The crystal glasses, the fine white bone china and silverware glittered and gleamed in the fading sunlight. The tiny flame of a candle in the center of the table flickered as the soft cool breeze fluttered by. Over to the side the head waiter from the restaurant they had just left discreetly stood next to a cart that was burdened with silver-covered dishes, waiting to serve them.

And to complete the picture was the deep golden sun setting behind the towering dark outline of Notre Dame, the lights from the streetlights, boats and buildings reflecting in the dark waters of the river and the occasional cruise boat floating by where the distant voices of Marlene Dietrich, Francis Cabral, Edith Piaf quietly serenaded them. It was beautiful, romantic, memorable.

Lois swung around to face Bruce. "Okay as incredibly romantic as this is, why?"

"To make amends."

"Yeah, I heard your apology the first time but I still don't get it. Why the change in scenery? Why leave a five-star restaurant, being the center of attention for a secluded spot along the Seine."

"I wanted to make up for the way I treated you. For treating you like other women. For thinking that you're like every other woman."

"Uh-huh," she said as she eyed him warily. "Am I missing something? There has got to be a joke somewhere in this," Lois said as her eyes darted around, peering into the shadows surrounding them. "Is this going to end up on Youtube or something?"

"No."

Lois continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Lois, it's not," Bruce repeated. He took a step closer to Lois, looking her directly in the eyes.

She met his direct gaze. His gaze never wavered. She didn't see any deception or malice nor was there any conceit or casual indifference. He was being earnest in his words and his actions. The man standing before her wasn't the public detached Bruce Wayne. This was a different Bruce. This man was being open and honest with her.

"A simple 'I'm sorry' would have been sufficient. Not that it's necessary."

"It is," insisted Bruce.

"Look, if this is all because of what I said in the restaurant, that was me just shooting my mouth off without any thought or consideration."

"You were speaking your mind," he pointed out. "Being Lois."

Lois wrinkled her nose in displeasure. "So you've figured that out about me," she said unenthusiastically.

Bruce nodded.

"But, I could've been a little more diplomatic. I didn't have to be so rude or ungrateful."

"I didn't find anything wrong with it."

Lois cast him an incredulous look.

Bruce walked over to the table and adjusted the silver knife before turning back to her. "I think I'm well-known for being insensitive, ungrateful, rude, so . . .," he said with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"Like that was ever up for debate," she quipped as she followed him over to the table.

A flicker of humor darted across his face.

"I know I'm not known for my tact but I have been trying to work on it since . . . well, ever since I learned how to speak. Obviously I've haven't been all that successful."

"I like this Lois," he said.

Lois stared at him for a long moment but then shook her head in disbelief. "Then you've got mental issues."

Bruce graced her with a crooked smile. "I've been told that on occasion."

Lois couldn't help the grin that appeared. She looked askance at him. "Can I be honest?"

"It's never stopped you before."

Lois shot him a withering look. "Anyhow," she said through gritted teeth. "I was quite surprised when you asked me out on another date. I mean there is no denying it, we are not each other's types. So why did you ask me . . ." Lois' voice trailed off as she watched Bruce with a hint of smile gracing his lips reach into his suit jacket and pull out a neon yellow foam ball.

Lois stared at the object in his hand. "Is that . . .?" She tentatively reached out and took it from Bruce. Lois turned the ball over in her hand. "You've been carrying it around with you," she asked softly.

"You made an indelible impression."

Lois could not tear her eyes away from the ball. He kept the 'bullet' that she hit him with. He remembered a throw-away line of hers, that she never left home without her passport. He not only started their date not at _Le Fouquet's_ as expected but actually moved it from a five-star restaurant to a secluded, private place because he felt he had to apologize for treating her like the other women. _Talk about making an impression_, Lois thought as her lips curled into a private smile. She knew as she stared at the yellow foam 'bullet' that this night was going to be one of those truly unforgettable moments in her life. And who would've thought, Bruce Wayne was the reason why.

Just then a voice called out to her. "Lois?"

"Hmm," she said as she continued to gaze at the foam ball.

"Lois . . . Lois?"

Lois frowned. She looked at Bruce. Something was wrong. Bruce was calling her name but the voice wasn't his. Why did Bruce sound like Clark?

"Lois." Clark's voice called out to her again.

Her frown deepened when all of a sudden Bruce's handsome, aristocratic face slowly disappeared to be replaced by Clark's concerned frown.

The quietness of the Parisian evening was quickly overtaken by the crazy hustle and bustle of the _Planet_'s bullpen. The cacophony of people talking, ringing phones, tapping of keyboards, humming printers, exploded around her. She gave a tiny shake of her head, trying to clear her mind. She looked around at the familiar surroundings of the _Planet_ and realized that she had been daydreaming, remembering her date with Bruce.

Lois quickly cleared her throat as she snatched her fingers away from the yellow foam ball that sat at the top of her desk, sitting proudly next to her press passes and pictures. "Sorry I guess I was doing a little woolgathering."

"Is everything okay," Clark asked from across the desk.

Lois glanced at the yellow foam ball, the last vistages of her date Parisian date finally gone from her mind. "Um yeah."

"What's got you so engrossed," Clark prodded.

"I, um . . . I was just reading my horoscope and it got me thinking. Not that I believe in any of that crazy stuff," she stated with a roll of her eyes as she hastily closed the window that held her horoscope. "But it just said something that got me wondering." She stole one last look at the yellow ball before she gathered up a sheath of papers from her desk. "I need to go hand in my article before the editor strings me up in the village square. I'll see you later Clark." Lois spun on her heel and quickly walked out of the newsroom.

Clark watched Lois practically run out of the room. She punched at the elevator button impatiently and fidgeted as she waited for the elevator's arrival. He frowned. What's got her so agitated, he wondered.

When he saw Lois walk onto the elevator, he sat down at his desk and brought up that day's horoscope on his computer screen. He scrolled down to Lois's astrological sign –_Someone who has made a lasting impression will come strolling back into your life. Keep your eyes and ears open for this someone could be from your distant past or from a recent encounter or someone who you least expect to come back into your life._

Clark leaned back in his chair staring at the words on his screen. He looked over at Lois' desk, at the yellow ball that sat proudly next to her picture of her and Dalai Lama then over at the spot where Lois had been standing waiting for the elevator then returned his gaze back to her horoscope.

_Someone who has made a lasting impression will come strolling back into your life._

For the past five minutes Lois had been fondly touching a yellow foam ball while at the same time had been gazing somewhat dreamily off into space. That yellow foam ball didn't appear on her desk until her most recent return from Gotham.

Now that he thought about, Lois hadn't talked a whole lot about her trips to Gotham nor did she go on and on about her story when she returned which was really odd since her going on and on about her story was standard operating procedure for her. In fact, he knew very little about both her visits to Gotham City. She was uncharacteristically mum about the whole thing.

_Keep your eyes and ears open for this someone could be from your distant past or from a recent encounter or someone who you least expect to come back into your life._

The pieces started to fall into place. Clark frowned. _What exactly did happen in Gotham?_

The End

_. . . Or is it?_


End file.
